Loving Deception
by Status Quo
Summary: Cunningham wants to win the IGPX again this year unfortunately team Satomi is getting too strong. So what does he do to make sure he wins? Why, he starts dating a member of their team. AxC


Blueangel1888888: Ahh, well I see you've stumbled onto my weird little fic. Hehe, well have fun reading. And yes, this will be AmyxCunningham. If your wondering what in hells name possessed me to create this fic on a pairing so totally impossible, well that's easy. THEY'RE JUST SOOO CUTE! That, and the fact that I'm on a sugar high!

Pairings: AmyxCunningham (duh!), and maybe some others.

Disclaimer: I don't own IGPX.

* * *

A loan girl sat typing away speedily as she stared at her computer screen. Andrei had asked her to do some more research on some of the other teams, so here she was at 11:30 pm staring at the computer screen while everyone else was probably asleep.

"There Luca. I'm all done." Amy said with a small smile as she printed out all of the information she had gathered. The cat meowed in delight.

"Andrei said that since we're going up against team Sledgemama pretty soon, that we should be prepared. He wants us to study our other opponents moves so that maybe we can learn something from them." Amy explained. "We'll I'll just leave this stuff on Ms. Satomi's desk and we'll head off." Amy said, scratching Luca behind the ears. This action was rewarded with a happy purr from the cat. Amy giggled.

The young girl dropped off the heavy manila folder on the desk and then grabbed her coat and called to her cat. "Come on Luca." She said as she walked out the door. The cat followed her, content to get home and sleep.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Amy asked, looking up at the stars.

"Meow!" Luca said in agreement. The two were walking along a busy street on the way to Amy's house. They were coming up to a bridge soon.

Suddenly, Luca sped off quickly towards the bridge without any warning.

"Luca." Amy called out. After recovering from the initial shock, she gave way and started chasing after her best friend.

A young man stood over the bridge looking down at the waters below. He had a somewhat content look on his face that hid the fact that he was deep in thought.

'_Team Satomi will be going up against team sledgemama soon. I wonder how Takashi will do?'_ Cunningham thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the waters below.

'_They probably will win. I've seen Sledgemama race and they can be vicious but Team Satomi has made miracles before. They've beaten almost every obstacle in their way and they keep getting better. Also, they've raced against sledgemama when sledgemama was at its best so they know the other teams strengths. However Sledgemama has no idea exactly what Team Satomi can do.' _The brown haired man thought. Yes, Team Satomi would win and then they would face off against his team, team Velshtein, to decide who were going to be IG Champions!

'_Unfortunately Team Satomi is getting too strong. They might have a chance at beating us. That is something I can now allow.'_ Although Cunningham's face was still peaceful looking, you could see the fierce determination in his eyes. Suddenly, he was taken out of his thoughts by a soft tug on his left pant leg.

Cunningham looked down and saw a small calico cat biting his pant leg. He recognized the cat as Luca from Team Satomi. And wherever the cat was, the owner was soon to follow.

"LUCA!" Right on time, Cunningham thought to himself as he turned and saw the young girl running his way.

"Luca. There you are. Why did you run off?" She questioned the cat, her voice filled with concern. After scooping up Luca in her arms, she looked up, he eyes wide in surprise. She had just noticed Cunningham standing before her.

"oh. I'm sorry about that." Amy said quietly apologizing.

"No prob." Cunningham said with an easy grin on his face.

"Um yeah. Well bye." Amy said hurriedly as she rushed towards her home. That was the first time she had ever spoken to Cunningham. He seemed so relaxed and calm.

Cunningham watched the blond haired girl run off in another direction. As he watched, the gears in his mind started working.

He had to make sure that his team came out on top again this year. There was no way they were going to loose to a rookie team like team Satomi. And he had a plan to make sure that they won.

He remembered how Takashi reacted in his race against Fantine, how Takashi had almost lost the race. He also remembered that Amy was the whole reason that they tied with Sledgemama in the first race.

'_I guess I found my plan…'_ Cunningham thought as he turned back to the water. _'If I get Amy under my grasp, then I can use here to make sure that Team Satomi looses and that Team Velshtein wins and I'll once again be MVP.'_ And with his plan fully formed, Cunningham turned and left for home.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Yes I do reline that the pairing is total crack! Anyway

Read and Review. Constructive Criticism and Advice will be very helpful.


End file.
